


Wake me up before you go-go

by Dayun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Fanart, M/M, cuddling is so important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayun/pseuds/Dayun
Summary: You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts





	Wake me up before you go-go

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't repost my art, you can visit me on tumblr http://k-dayun.tumblr.com


End file.
